I'll only smile for you
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: Ella nunca había sonreído realmente en toda su vida, hasta que llego el y le dió un vuelco a la vida de la princesa. ¿Logrará hacerla sonreír, o sera que tiene otras intenciones? KiriAsu. Respuesta al Reto de Cuentos de Hadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, yo soy Kitten, y el día de hoy les traigo lo que es la primera parte de mi aporte al reto de San Valentín que las chicas organizaron. Yo inspiré mi historia en el cuento "La Princesa Que Nunca Sonreía". Le dedico esta historia a mi tías Fleur y Bet-chan, a mi querida Madre, Sakura-sama, y a mi madrastra, Yui-sama.**

 **Ni el cuento "La Princesa Que Nunca Sonreia", ni Sword Art Online y sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Ahora los dejo para que lean.**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Había una vez, un prospero reino en el cual se encontraba un enorme castillo, perteneciente al Rey y a su Reina. Un día, la Reina dió a luz a una hermosa princesa de piel clara y belleza hechizante, la cuál llamó Asuna, primera de su nombre. La encantadora princesa creció para ser una preciosa dama muy bien portada con todos, incluso con sus sirvientes; aunque a veces podía ser un poco orgullosa y engreída.

Pero había un gran inconveniente con la princesa Asuna; y este era que ella nunca, pero nunca sonreía, ni a sus propios padres, ni a ningun visitante que llegara; ya fuera un mensajero, un soldado o cualquier persona de alta cuna. No sonreía, y mucho menos se daba la libertad de reírse frente a nada ni nadie, por más esfuerzo o empeño que le pusieran a la tarea de hacerla sonreír. Y su naturaleza seria y nunca sonriente le llevaba a los príncipes de reinos cercanos a llegar a la conclusión de que Asuna que era una princesa amargada, y, a ninguno de ellos les interesaba la idea de casarse con una muchacha con semblante siempre serio y actitud desagradable.

Y la Reina Kyouko, en un intento desesperado por casar a su única hija antes de que sobrepasara la edad adecuada, declaró que si un hombre podía hacer que su hermosa hija sonriera, entonces tendría el honor de casarse con ella cuando cumpliera los 15 años.

Y así, docenas de muchachos desde jóvenes hasta adultos, viajaron al reino con la esperanza de hacer que la hermosísima princesa mostrara siquiera la mas pequeña de las sonrisas, pero fue todo en vano, pues la princesa solo dejaba entrever una pequeña mueca aburrida, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano, y soltaba un "Siguiente" en su suave y cantarina voz.

Así era el día a día de la jóven, a excepción de la hora de la comida, y cuando dormía. La fila de pretendientes nunca parecía terminar, pues muchos de ellos pensaban en nuevas tácticas que probar, por lo que volvían a entrar a la línea. Así fue por los primeros seis meses y parecía que así sería por el resto de su juventud. Pero todo eso cambio cuando el llegó y le dió un giro de 360 grados a la vida de la princesa.

OoOoOoOoOoOo Día 1.

Asuna se encontraba sentada en su trono, como siempre, muerta del aburrimiento mientras observaba el bufón de un Duque del reino hacer el ridículo frente a ella.  
Ella solo levantó su mano y con el reverso esta contuvo el bostezo que veía venir desde el inicio de la presentación que ante cualquier otro, hubiera parecido un entretenimiento digno, pero frente a los ojos de la princesa, solo era uno de cientos pretendientes, con tácticas ya repetidas incontables veces. Luego de eso, con un giro de su muñeca, ordenó que sus guardias escortaran al duque y a su torpe bufón lejos de su vista, y su joven sirvienta personal hizo pasar a la siguiente persona en fila. Asuna enarcó una ceja. Ya de por sí era raro ver un muchacho de su edad, y mucho mas uno tan corriente. Cabello negro, piel trigueña y vestimenta de plebeyo. Lo único que llamó la atención de la princesa fue el par de orbes color plata que la miraban sin interés alguno, lo cual era infinitamente raro, tratándose de alguien que probablemente pasó días, semanas, quizá incluso meses esperando en una línea solo para obtener la oportunidad de cortejar a la princesa.

–No tengo tiempo para jugar, así que presenta lo que sea que trajiste para poder llamar al siguiente.– Le dijo ella, impaciente, pues el muchacho no parecía traer nada interesante. El enarcó una ceja y solo mostró una sonrisa segura.

–Pues lamento decepcionarle su alteza– Comenzó el, en un tono burlón y sarcástico, que hizo que sus guardias se pusieran en alerta –Pero no vengo aquí a hacerle sonreír o lo que sea que están tratando de hacer todos aquellos que están en fila allá afuera.

–¿Entonces? ¿que más querría un plebeyo insolente como tu, viniendo de tan lejos que se debe encontrar la granja de la que saliste?– Preguntó, comenzando a sentirse en extremo ofendida.

–Vengo a entregarle un mensaje. De uno de los terratenientes de las tierras del este. Lord Kirigaya– Dijo él, entregando el documento a la sirvienta personal de la princesa.

–Elizabeth, leelo en voz alta– Le ordenó la princesa.

–[Estimada Princesa Asuna Yuuki del Reino de Aincrad, Primero que nada, le ofrezco un cordial saludo de mi parte, y una disculpa por tomar parte de su tiempo. Y una vez dicho eso, le escribo esta carta con la esperanza de que comprenda la situación en la que me encuentro. Hace tres semanas vuestros padres me escribieron para pedirme ser vuestro consejero real. Pero en una parte de el trecho hasta la capital del reino, mi esposa y yo hemos contraído una seria enfermedad que nos impidió completar el recorrido, y le ofrezco mis disculpas por estar ausente en estos momentos. Por lo tanto le pido paciencia, pues el médico me ha dicho que a mas tardar, en un año podría curarme. Y por el momento, le he ordenado a mi primogénito, Kazuto Kirigaya, cumplir mis funciones como consejero real en mi ausencia. Sin mas que agregar, me despido. —Minetaka Kirigaya]– Recitó la joven. En respuesta, la princesa pareció pensar con detenimiento.

–Comprendo. Y disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿En donde se encuentra el jóven Kazuto Kirigaya?

–A vuestro servicio, Su Alteza– Respondió el muchacho de vestimentas humildes, hinchándose en una rodilla y bajando su mirada plateada hasta que quedó escondida por los oscuros mechones de su cabello, luego levantó la cabeza y ofreció una sonrisa sincera que por algún motivo, hizo el corazon de la princesa acelerar.

.

La princesa se encontraba en sus aposentos, sentada frente a su tocador, peinandose el cabello antes de ir a la cama. Como todas las noches, oyó el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta con delicadeza.

–Pase– Respondió ella con suavidad.

La persona al otro lado de la puerta la abrió, y reveló ser la sirvienta personal de la princesa, Elizabeth. Y luego de una pequeña reverencia, pasó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí con llave. Después de eso, se sento junto a la princesa.

–Sinceramente no se cómo logras no inmutarte frente a todos aquellos actos. Yo siempre estoy que me muero de risa.

–Es solo práctica, Liz. Recuerda que si no lo hago me tendré que casar con algún idiota que solo busca poder y fortuna.– Le respondió su mejor amiga, mostrando una sonrisa pequeña frente a el comportamiento de esta.

–¿Y bien?– Preguntó con una sonrisa indescifrable para la princesa.

–¿Y bien qué?– Le preguntó de vuelta, confundida.

–¿Que opina del joven Kirigaya?– Le preguntó una vez más, de forma de que entendiera.

–¡Liz! Ya te he dicho que no me agradan ninguno de mis pretendientes. Todos tienen algún interés relacionado con la corona y sus tesoros. Además, dudo que dure mucho en su nuevo puesto. Es demasiado joven para dar su consejo a alguien de la realeza. Mis padres pronto lo enviaran de vuelta a su casa por falta de competencia.

–¿Tengo que recordarle que el joven Kirigaya no es un pretendiente suyo? El mismo lo dijo esta mañana "...No vengo aquí a hacerle sonreír o lo que sea que están tratando de hacer todos aquellos que están en fila allá afuera..."– Recitó, casi como de memoria.

–Aún así. No me agrada en lo más mínimo su actitud. Además, ¿no lo viste siquiera? Sus ropas de plebeyo. Alguien de su estatus social debería portar algo más adecuado, sobretodo visitando a la realeza.

–...Lamento recordarle que las afueras del castillo no son muy seguras, pues ladrones aprovechan la fila de hombres adinerados para hacer de las suyas. En realidad me parece muy astuta su idea, pues en caso de que alguien dudara, el solo tenía que responder que era un humilde mensajero.

–…En eso tienes razón Liz. Pero es que hay algo en ese muchacho que me inquieta. Como si no estuviera a salvo wn algún lugar, como si su presencia tuviera un efecto extraño en mi. El desconocer sus motivos me desespera.– Suspiró –A veces quisiera leer los pensamientos de otras personas...

–Lo sé, Asuna, lo sé…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hasta ahí voy a dejar la primera parte UwU. Lamento si quedó demasiado corta, pero luego subiré la segunda parte para complementar. Además, hoy también voy a subir otras dos historias por San Valentín, o como le decimos en mi país, El Día Del Amor y La Amistad. Si les gusto, háganme saber. Por favor dejen un review.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego! Bye bye!**

 **~Kitten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buen día a todos~ Aquí Orchid después de muchísimo tiempo, con la continuación a este fic xD Y a pesar de haber dicho que era un Two-shot, resulta que se va a extender un tanto más...**

 **Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a L'Fleur No ir, por ser su cumpleaños~~ Espero que lo disfrutes~**

* * *

Con un leve bostezo, se levantó de su cama y le abrió por completo las cortinas a la hermosa mañana de un gran día qué para ella comenzaba en ese instante. Complacida por el agradable clima, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su tocador, donde paciente y diligentemente desenredó su largo cabello marrón-anaranjado.

Una joven sirvienta de cabellos marrones y ojos azules le saludó tímidamente desde la entrada a su cuarto, antes de dirigirla hasta el cuarto de baño. Con todo el cuidado del mundo la ayudó a despojarse de sus ropas de cama, y le ayudó a entrar a la tina. Asuna dejó salir un suspiro contento al ingresar a la espaciosa tina de aguas cálidas, rojizas y aromáticas, y permitió qué la joven sirvienta lavara su largo cabello.

.

.

.

Un rato después regresó a su habitación, donde encontró un largo vestido azul grisáceo con detalles de color marfil, fabricado de un material sorprendentemente suave al tacto. Se vistió con lentitud y dedicación, sabiendo perfectamente que ese sería uno de los pocos momentos del día que no tendría que lidiar con nadie más que ella misma; Por esa misma razón, era que había solicitado que la dejaran vestirse por sí sola, pues le incomodaba la sensación de nunca hacer nada por sí misma a parte de comer y empolvarse la nariz.

Al terminar de vestirse con el hermoso traje de diseño intrincado, se sentó frente al tocador una vez más, peinando su cabello en una larga trenza, acompañada por la brillante tiara qué marcaba su alto estatus de realeza. Luego soltó un suspiro, mientras abría la puerta que llevaba hacia afuera. Aquella siempre era su parte menos favorita del día; Pues marcaba el inicio de su jornada diaria, es decir, significaba pasar un largo rato viendo los aburridos actos que llevaban todos aquellos lords, duques, segundos príncipes, entre otros nobles.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana era especial; Diferente. Al tratarse del cumpleaños número 15 de la adorada Princesa, toda la corte real se encontraba reunida en el salón qué se había tomado tanto para el cortejo diario de cientos de nobles como para las peticiones de la plebe. Debido a esto, también habían ubicado un trono para ella, que por extraño que le pareciera, tenía un asiento casi al lado. Un hombre de baja estatura y de aspecto un tanto ridículo a sus ojos, anunció su "gloriosa" y "destellante" llegada, pero Asuna lo ignoró completamente y siguió de largo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Ella miró el asiento extra con curiosidad, mientras sus escortes le ayudaban a ubicarse en su propio lugar. Ella se sentó en su trono, sin despegar la mirada de aquél asiento qué estaba segura que no había estado allí nunca antes. De igual manera, le hizo caso omiso al hombre bajito cuando anunció la llegada de sus padres, el rey y la reina; y seguidamente de su hermano mayor, el príncipe heredero Kouichirou. Pero fue cuando sus ojos posaron su ambarina mirada en la entrada, qué todos los sucesos de la semana anterior, nuevamente cayeron en su mente como un balde de agua helada.

-Y por último, le doy la bienvenida al altísimo consejero de la Princesa; El honorable Lord Kazuto Kirigaya, hijo de Lord Minetaka y Lady Midori, señores del poblado de Algade.- A la par que el hombrecillo recitaba estas palabras, un joven de porte elegante entró a la habitación.

En sus ojos, era imposible que aquél joven y galante Lord estuviera siquiera relacionado en lo más mínimo con aquel muchacho incompetente qué vestía de plebeyo mientras vociferaba sus pensamientos de manera sarcástica, disfrazandolos de halagos. El apuesto joven noble vestía elegantes ropas, y se notaba aseado. Su cabello de color azabache caía libremente alrededor de su cabeza, y sus ojos cual plata líquida se asomaban entre los escasos oscuros mechones qué cubrían poco más allá de su frente.

Su porte era galante, y se le notaba confiado mientras hacía su camino hacia ella, que no dejo notar su inevitable sorpresa, sino que la escondió bajo una fachada calmada y ligeramente desinteresada. El hizo una estilizada reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

-Buen día, su alteza real. Es un verdadero honor estar en su presencia una vez más- Dicho esto, se hinco en una rodilla y rozó sus labios en el reverso de la mano que ella había extendido hacia el.

-Igualmente, Lord Kazuto. Es un placer volver a verle. Por favor tome asiento- Le respondió ella en un tono calmado y respetuoso qué irradiaba la gracia y belleza que ella siempre representaba.

Poco después de que el joven tomara asiento junto a ella, el pequeño hombre invitó a pasar al primer pretendiente del día, dándole una introducción bastante exagerada, como era habitual.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Una hora después..._**

Una vez se hubo retirado aquel Duque de apariencia extraña y diestra habilidad con el violín, el hombrecillo dio el llamado al siguiente.

-Ser Eugeo de Rulid Y Lady Alice Schuberg. Ambos Honorables y Valerosos caballeros del reino vecino de Centoria- Anunció él, a la par que un hombre avanzaba hacia la habitación. Su porte era notablemente ligeramente menos agraciado qué los de los demás pretendientes qué habían ingresado por aquella misma puerta aquél día, pero portaba una sonrisa sincera, qué iluminaba sus facciones, hacía sus ojos verde brillar como esmeraldas, y su cabellera rubia parecer oro líquido, aunque ligeramente más oscuro. Detrás de él ingresó una joven de alrededor de su misma edad, de largos cabellos dorados, y ojos azules como el cielo despejado de una tarde de verano. Ambos iban vestidos en brillantes armaduras, plateada con celeste y dorada con azul cielo respectivamente.

Se posicionaron frente a la Princesa, y se inclinaron al mismo tiempo a modo de reverencia

-Su alteza real, es un placer conocerle- Saludó el.

-Lo mismo digo, su alteza, es un verdadero honor- Saludó ella, dando otra reverencia más simple.

-Igualmente, Ser Eugeo, Lady Schuberg- Respondió ella, reconociendo su presencia, sin cambiar su expresión.

Ambos caballeros parecieron tomar esto como luz verde, pues inmediatamente después se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, y se posicionaron en frente del otro. Luego, con un movimiento fluido y casi al exacto mismo tiempo, ambos desenvainaron sus espadas, lo que alertó a los guardias momentáneamente, antes de que se percataran de que todo era parte del acto. Todo eso sucedió mientras el extraño par se miraba directamente a los ojos.

Luego, comenzaron a caminar en círculos, sin romper el contacto visual. Y de un momento a otro, Alice rompió aquella sincronizacion qué habían portado desde el inicio, y que casi rozaba lo terrorífico, dando un par de pasos al frente y tomando la iniciativa de atacar primero, notando qué el flanco izquierdo de su oponente se encontraba aparentemente descubierto. Pero Eugeo, leyendo sus intenciones, bloqueo el golpe, e inmediatamente después lanzó su propio contraataque, dirigido al costado derecho de la cintura de la joven.

Alice, quien aún se encontraba fuera de balance por las anteriores acciones de Eugeo, no tuvo más remedio que dar un salto hacia atrás para poder esquivar el ataque del mismo. Cuando ambos recuperaron su postura apropiada de batalla, decidieron atacar. Eugeo, qué fue ligeramente más rápido en decidir sus acciones, lanzó un ataque cuya trayectoria consistía de un corte diagonal hacia abajo desde su hombro derecho hacia el lado izquierdo de su cadera. Sin embargo, Alice logro bloquear su ataque, mediante un ataque propio, qué iba dirigido en la dirección contraria, y logró detener el avance del otro; Esto genero un choque de espadas, qué se mantuvo por algunos momentos, elicitando el agudo sonido de metal chocando contra metal, y a su vez, doradas chispas que saltaron a causa del intercambio.

El público, incluyendo a la mismísima princesa, estaba absorto observando aquel combate, pues había algo en aquella batalla qué la distinguía de cualquier otra. Los combatientes no parecían estar luchando con la intención de lastimar a su oponente, y sus movimientos no parecían los de alguien cuya vida dependía del resultado de aquel encuentro, sino que parecía casi como un baile. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y casi elegantes, mientras atacaban, esquivaban, desviaban y detenían los ataques del otro. Era hipnotizante, como una danza entre blanco y negro, atrayente como el más interesante acto y apasionado como el encuentro más íntimo de un par de amantes. Y por primera vez desde que el cortejo comenzó, Asuna se sintió increíblemente interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cada movimiento, Cada ataque, Cada salto y cada contraataque parecía orquestrado por el más perfeccionista de los coreografistas, y recargado de tanto sentimiento, qué casi podía transmitirse a la audiencia qué en aquel momento les observaba luchar.

Y antes de que Asuna se pudiera dar cuenta, aquella hechizante danza de espadas había finalizado. El filo de la espada de Alice casi rozaba el cuello de su oponente, mientras que la espada de este se encontraba a milímetros de la cintura desprotegida de la muchacha. Se mantuvieron en aquella posición por varios instantes, mirándose mutuamente de manera intensa sin importar la cercanía entre sus rostros, antes de separar sus filosas armas de los puntos débiles del otro, y volverlas a envainar. Los orbes esmeralda de Eugeo se cruzaron una vez más con los zafiros de la muchacha, mientras estrechaban sus manos amistosamente.

Poco después, la princesa se levantó de su trono, y en respuesta, ambos espadachines se arrodillaron frente a ella.

-Ser Eugeo. Lady Schuberg. Ambos han probado su talento en el arte de blandir una espada, mediante esta increíble demostración qué nos han permitido presenciar el día de hoy. Es todo un placer expresar que me encuentro complacida con su desempeño en este acto. Por lo tanto, mi veredicto es el siguiente: Considerare su propuesta, Ser Eugeo. E incluso si esta no llegase a ser aceptada, personalmente me ocuparé de que ambos consigan altos puestos en la guardia real del palacio de Selmburg.- Recitó Asuna, en su voz angelical. Sin embargo, ni la más pequeña de las sonrisas llego a su rostro.

-Muchas gracias, su alteza. Es un verdadero honor el solo recibir sus amables cumplidos. Nunca olvidaremos su amabilidad- Respondió Alice, sonriéndole con sincera gratitud.

Después de este intercambio, el silencio de aquél espacio fue inundado por un fuerte aplauso por parte de la audiencia. El estallido de este sobresaltó a todos los demás que no habían aplaudido, pero pronto se unieron, y el ruido pronto se escuchó sobre cualquier otro sonido en la habitación. Pero de repente, el ruidoso aplauso se detuvo, hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar.

En sorpresa, Asuna volteó en dirección a los tronos de sus padres, y notó qué su madre se encontraba de pie, con la mano en alto en manera de pedir silencio total.

-Corte real, Ser Eugeo, Lady Schuberg;- Comenzó ella, en su tono altivo y soberbio -Como podrán saber, el día de hoy es el cumpleaños número 15 de mi hija. Por lo tanto, hemos decidido que se llevará a cabo un cambio de planes. En lugar de llevar a cabo el rutinario cortejo al cual nos hemos acostumbrado por tanto tiempo, se dará un baile para elegir al futuro consorte de la Princesa. El tiempo acabará a la media noche, y a quien la princesa elija para dar su último baile de la velada, tendrá el honor de casarse con ella. El baile se llevará a cabo en la terraza del castillo a partir de las 7 pm. Esperamos su asistencia. Eso es todo, ahora, retirense.

Como si aquello hubiera sido una amenaza, los ocupantes de la habitación rápidamente se dispersaron por una razón u otra. Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, el lugar designado para la fila de pretendientes, se encontró completamente vacío.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOo**_

Después de la inesperada noticia que recitó la reina, la Princesa fue escoltada hasta su cuarto, donde esperó pacientemente, hasta que la pareja de monarcas arribó. Con un deje de molestia, les ignoro en un primer momento, pero poco después ella misma elevó la voz.

-Madre, Padre. ¿Por qué no lo consultaron conmigo primero?, o mejor dicho, ¿Por que no me avisaron primero siquiera?- Preguntó, en una voz llena de confusión y ligera tristeza.

-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa...- Musitó el monarca, mientras su madre miraba reprobatoriamente a la muchacha por su elección de palabras.

-¿Y que se supone que quieren que yo haga? ¿Buscar a un hombre aleatorio en la fiesta, y tomar su mano para bailar con el a la media noche? ¿Recibir cortejo directo de cada uno de mis pretendientes como a diario? ¿Fingirle una sonrisa al "mejor candidato" según sus estándares?

Su padre suspiró y la miró con súplica -Lo único que queremos que hagas es dejar que las sirvientas te preparen, y tratar de divertirte lo más que puedas. Y a la media noche, si crees que alguno de los invitados es acrededor de ello, ofrécele ser tu compañero de baile para la última canción de la velada. Lo demás está a tu propia decisión. Aunque nos tomamos la libertad de elegir la decoración y tu vestido para la fiesta.

Ella soltó un suspiro de resignación, y forzó una pequeña son risita notoriamente falsa para su padre -Está bien. Mandaré a llamar a mis sirvientas para que preparen mi traje, y lo demás que tengan que hacer como parte de la preparación.

-Entonces nos retiraremos ahora. Hasta luego, Asuna- Se despidió su madre, mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse. Pero a último minuto pareció recordar algo -Ah, y olvidamos decirte. Es un baile de máscaras. Nadie sabrá quien eres hasta la media noche, cuando se lleve a cabo la revelación. Diviértete.- Y luego de aquello, la reina, seguida por su esposo y su legión de sirvientas personales, se retiraron de la habitación y dejaron a la joven princesa sola con sus pensamientos.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Un par de horas después...**_

Una vez que sus sirvientas hubieron terminado de arreglarla, Asuna robó una mirada de su nueva apariencia. Apenas y pudo reconocerse en aquel reflejo. Siendo la menor de dos hermanos, entre los cuáles Kouichirou era el heredero a la corona, Asuna no solía vestir colores que llamarán mucho la atención. La mayoría del tiempo, se conformaba con colores pasteles, o colores callados, como el gris o el azul grisáceo —como aquel del vestido que había utilizado aquella mañana—.

Con motivo de aquella velada, sus padres habían roto por completo aquella costumbre. El vestido que portaba era de un color carmesí que contrastaba muchísimo con su piel pálida, pero que a la vez le sentaba a la perfección. Sus mangas caían ligeramente más abajo de sus hombros, alineadas con el escote recto de su vestido, y por consiguiente dejando la delicada curvatura de sus hombros al descubierto. En algunas partes del vestido, habían bellos bordados de oro que parecían formar figuras libres a la interpretación de aquel que la observara. El borde inferior del vestido tan solo rozaba ligeramente el suelo, y parecía flotar etéreo alrededor de su portadora con cada movimiento de ésta. Y a diferencia de la falda de su vestido azul, la de este era bastante suelta, y poseía una un delgada cinta blanca que se ajustaba cómodamente sobre su cintura.

Unos finos guantes blancos adornaban sus manos, vestía unas zapatillas de tacón color escarlata en sus pies, y de sus orejas pendían unos hermosos aretes color plata. Extrañamente, aquella tiara plateada que siempre portaba, no se encontraba reposando sobre sus rojizos cabellos; En lugar de ella, y las típicas trenzas que solían adornarlo a diario, este se encontraba completamente suelto y cayendo en una cascada de rizos pelirrojos que caían detrás de sus orejas y por detrás de su cabeza. Finalmente, cabía agregar, sobre su rostro reposaba una máscara roja de detalles dorados muy similares a los de su vestido.

La joven dio una pequeña vuelta frente al espejo, y se preguntó si a sus pretendientes les costaría reconocerla en aquella gala.

Luego, con la emoción por las nubes, salió de sus aposentos acompañada por su sirvienta personal, Elizabeth, quien también vestía un atuendo formal acompañado por una máscara que reposaba sobre el puente de su nariz, y cubría la gran parte de las pecas que adornaban su rostro.

Y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ambas arribaron a aquel baile que había sido planificado en secreto para su cumpleaños.

Las personas conversaban animadamente, mientras degustaban los variados platillos que se habían colocado a disposición del público, otras preferían danzar al alegre ritmo de la música, o simplemente caminar por los alrededores de la pintoresca terraza en la que se llevaba acabo aquella gran celebración.

Sorprendentemente, nadie la notó al llegar, ni le prestó la más mínima atención especial que siempre le solían dar; Aunque una que otra vez escuchó a la gente preguntar cuando llegaría la princesa cumpleañera.

Inhaló profundamente, y exhaló. Estar fuera del centro de atención era realmente espectacular. No tenía que actuar ni nada por el estilo; Las únicas personas que conocían su identidad eran sus padres, y su pecosa mejor amiga Liz.

Nada podría mejorar ésta velada, pensaba, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero grata fue su sorpresa, al voltear y encontrarse con un par de ojos color plata observándole detrás de un antifaz negro medianoche, con detalles de un tono similar a aquel de sus ojos.

Se sintió extrañamente atraída a aquel par, cual si muy dentro de sí, recordara la identidad de aquel galante noble de traje y porte elegante, y se sintiera intrigada a remover su máscara para revelar su identidad.

El noble enmascarado le sonrió ladinamente, mientras se inclinaba y posaba un leve ósculo sobre el reverso de su mano enguantada. Tal vez haya sido porque se sentía común y libre por primera vez, o porque había algo especial sobre el, pero se sintió extrañamente halagada, a pesar de haber recibido el exacto mismo gesto cientas de veces por parte de sus pretendientes.

-¿Me permitiría este baile, mi Lady?- Preguntó, sin dejar de observarle intensamente con sus orbes grisáceos.

Un brillo misterioso pareció cruzar momentáneamente por la mirada color plata de su acompañante, y se sintió bastante curiosa y atrevida tras su cambio de ambiente, por lo que le miró risueña, antes de asentir y responderle con igual cortesía -Con gusto, mi Lord.

No supo en que momento de la velada Liz se alejó de ella, pero si logró notar su ausencia en aquel instante, aunque iba sin decir, no le dio mucha importancia alguna.

Su mano derecha fue tomada por la contraria de el, mientras hacían su camino entre las danzantes parejas, y se unían al animado baile que se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la terraza. Asuna se sintió libre. Cual ave que por primera vez salía de su jaula y volaba por los cielos en libertad, efímera, pero inolvidable.

Sabía muy bien que las horas le pasaban volando entre vueltas, pasos de lado, pasos al frente y hacia atrás; Entre pequeños descansos y probadas del banquete que había sido preparado especialmente con platos gourmet de su agrado; Y entre pequeñas caminatas por la terraza, con conversaciones sin importancia ni mayor significado. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque fuera un segundo de gloriosa libertad antes de millones de ellos encerrada en su jaula de postura, actuación y obligaciones, que eran cual peso infinito sobre sus alas.

Aunque sabía que daría lo que fuera por otro instante de aquel hermoso sentimiento que afloraba y reventaba de felicidad pura en su pecho, solo quería vivir en el momento y olvidar todas aquellas cuerdas que le ataban y obligaban a seguir un camino que no quería cursar, que la guiaría a un futuro al que no quería llegar.

El fantasma de sus preocupaciones volvió a su mente mientras danzaba al compás del vals que estaba tocando la banda, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio solo por desconcentrarse. Sin embargo, su acompañante jaló con delicadeza de sus manos entrelazadas y la sostuvo hasta que recuperó su balance.

-Muchas gracias, Mi Lord- Dijo, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía. El la miró de pies a cabeza, antes de asentir.

-No ha sido nada, Mi lady, pero creo que le hace falta algo de aire. ¿Le parecería bien dar un paseo por los alrededores para descansar?

Ella se separó ligeramente, asintiendo, y tomó el brazo que se le había ofrecido, siguiendo la guía de aquel agradable noble.

Era extraño, aún si no sabia quien era, e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que nunca lo hubiera conocido antes, le parecía tan confiable... Tan... Perfecto...

-¿Ya se siente mejor, Mi Lady?- Preguntó, mientras daba la vuelta para encaminarse de vuelta a la amplia zona de baile. -La música de nuevo es animada- añadió.

-Por supuesto, lo que Su Merced desee está bien...

Y con ese último intercambio, la pareja de nobles regresó al espacio dedicado al baile, pronto uniéndose al alegre ritmo. En sincronía, las parejas giraban y danzaban al compás de la música, disfrutando la agradable velada.

Y tras el acontecer de un par de minutos, la música se detuvo. Una sirvienta, que aún vestía las ropas que la caracterizaban e identificaban como tal, se acercó al sitio donde se encontraba la banda, y dio dos palmadas para obtener la atención del público.

Luego, tras aclarar su garganta, comenzó a transmitir su mensaje -Sus majestades quieren avisarles que en alrededor de cinco minutos, será el baile final de medianoche, después del cuál se despojaran de las máscaras. Eso es todo, sigan disfrutando su velada.

Y cuando finalizó su corto discurso, la música resumió, en su melodía armoniosa y alegre. Las parejas continuaron su baile, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que sucedería en tan solo unos momentos. A la par de la alegre tonada, bailaron en un círculo, solo deteniéndose momentáneamente para intercambiar de pareja de baile.

Lima, azur, dorado, perla y tangerina. Uno tras otro, notó el color de las máscaras de sus varios compañeros temporales de baile. Pasaron casi como en frenesí frente a sus ojos, mientras se dejaba llevar por la canción que estaba sonando.

Uno, dos, y tres minutos transcurrieron entre incontables vueltas e intercambios, y entonces fue cuando notó el pasar del tiempo, y se dispuso a regresar con su compañero original. Fue entonces cuando su pareja de baile cambió una vez más, y se vio atrapada por una hermosa máscara color azul hielo, con decoraciones de rosas; Pero por sobre eso, la mirada verde Esmeralda que se asomaba por detrás de ella. El rubio le sonrió cortésmente cuando sus manos se juntaron, y danzó junto a ella por unos instantes, antes de darle una vuelta y entregarla a su siguiente pareja de baile. Por un segundo se preguntó si tal vez aquél muchacho era alguno de sus pretendientes.

Sin embargo, la duda fue puesta de lado en tanto notó que estaba perdiendo su tiempo para reencontrar a su compañero de baile de ojos plata. La música estaba comenzando a dar cierre, y eso hizo que aumentara sus esfuerzos. Sin importarle lo que hacía, al ser entregada al siguiente, esquivó a quien sería su compañero, y salió del círculo de baile.

Miró hacia el círculo de baile una vez más, y notó, confundida, que aunque hubiese salido, el mismo continuaba estando completo.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando la música cesó, y fue reemplazada con un vals hermoso que cualquiera que alguna vez supo algo de música clásica, podría reconocer fácilmente.

-Blue Danube- Murmuró, mientras se acercaba a una de las cercas que rodeaban la terraza, y se disponía a mirar el paisaje con decepción. Fue por aquello, qué no notó cuando el reloj tocó las doce, a la par que la canción se detenía, y todos los presentes removian sus máscaras, vislumbrando quienes habían sido sus acompañantes en la noche. Un estruendoso aplauso se oyó por parte de todos los invitados, pero ella ya estaba regresando al interior del castillo.

Una vez adentro, no le importó que las sirvientas estuvieran allí haciendo su trabajo, por lo que forzosamente se quitó su máscara, y la tiró. La sirvienta castaña que le había atendido aquella mañana la notó cuando le pasó al lado corriendo.

-¡¿Su alteza real?!- Exclamó, pero Asuna ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras con gran velocidad

Se sintió aliviada cuando notó la puerta de su habitación, porque ya no debería mantener aquella fachada sin expresión que siempre tenia. Abrió la puerta, y rápidamente la cerró detrás de sí al entrar.

Se deshizo de sus tacones, y minutos después se terminó de cambiar y se sentó frente a su tocador, mientras peinaba su largo cabello y lo acomodaba en una trenza.

Una vez que finalizó, se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. ¿Por qué se habría ido?

Dejando escapar un suspiro contrariado, mientras se cubría con sus frazadas hasta los hombros y se dejaba caer completamente dormida...

 _ **OoOoOoOoOo**_

Con pasos cansados, y acompañada por una de las sirvientas del palacio, se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Había transcurrido poco más de dos meses después de su cumpleaños, y había caído en una rutina de nuevo. Sus padres parecían decepcionados de que su última táctica hubiera fallado, y solo permitieron que los nobles continuaran haciendo fila para tratar de hacerla sonreír.

Era increíblemente tedioso, y para empeorarlo, su "consejero" había estado actuando extraño últimamente. Progresivamente comenzó a faltar a el cortejo diario, y ya no le dirigía la palabra a ella a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario; Ese era exactamente el comportamiento que se esperaba de el, y el que ella había querido en un principio, pero le parecía casi aberrante la carencia de comentarios sarcásticos en su día a día, para distraerla de los incontables nobles lamebotas que intentaban sacarle una mínima sonrisa solo para poder casarse con ella, y que al ser rechazados, reclamarian mintiendo, que habían visto a la princesa sonreír, o que era injusto, o algo por el estilo.

Iba sin decir, los monarcas estaban preocupados. Los otros miembros de la nobleza eran cada vez menos pacientes sobre el rechazo, y cabía la posibilidad de que intentarían hacer algo indebido. Al hablarlo con Asuna, ella les respondió que quería aprender el arte de la espada para defenderse.

Nada más la sugerencia fue vociferada por ella, la reina se negó rotundamente, diciendo que debían aumentar la seguridad adentro del Castillo, mientras que el rey le preguntó si no preferiría solo cargar consigo una daga envenenada o tener un guardia día y noche en su habitación.

-Si no me puedo defender por mi misma, solo estaré indefensa en cualquier momento de debilidad- Había sido su respuesta. Y fue en ese instante que recordó a uno de los pocos pretendientes que habían sido por lo menos honestamente amables. -¡Ya sé! Podría pedirle a Ser Eugeo y Lady Schuberg...

-No, de ninguna manera.- Le había respondido su madre, antes de retirarse a reforzar la seguridad del sitio, arrastrando consigo a sus sirvientes personales.

-Pero... ¿No es lo que ustedes quieren? ¿Qué pase más tiempo con mis pretendientes?- Preguntó, en una voz tan baja que solo su padre, que aún no se había movido, pudo oírla.

-Bueno... Si lo pones de esa manera... Podría hablar con la reina...- Ante la propuesta, la pelirroja pareció un poco más animada.

-¿¡Enserio!?- Había preguntado, notablemente en shock -¡Quiero decir! Muchísimas gracias, padre.- Se corrigió, tomando las faldas de su vestido, dando una reverencia, y ofreciendole una pequeña sonrisa a su padre, una vez que se había levantado.

El, miro a ambos lados, y al asegurarse de que no había nadie en las cercanías, posó su mano sobre el cabello de su única hija, y le devolvió el gesto.

Pronto después, comenzaron las preparaciones, y ambos caballeros, que habían sido asignados a la guardia real como guardaespaldas de la princesa, se mudaron al palacio, a unas habitaciones adyacente a la de la misma.

El tiempo de cortejo fue reducido a solo las mañanas, mientras que las tardes se dedicaba a practicar en el patio del Castillo, junto a Alice y Eugeo, y los demás guardias del palacio, que siempre se encontraban alegres de que se les uniera en sus prácticas.

En una de sus primeras sesiones de entrenamiento, Alice recomendó que por su contextura delega y delicada, se limitara a un florete de metal ligero, pero al acostumbrarse mejor a la práctica, tras un par de semanas cambió a un rapier.

-Muy bien hecho, su alteza, esa habilidad que mostró hoy fue muy impresionante- Le llamó una de las guardias del palacio, Tieze Shtolienen, si no estaba equivocada, mientras pasaba a su lado. Los otros caballeros que iban con ella expresaron su concordancia.

Sin responder al halago, entró al cuarto de baño, seguida por una de las sirvientas, y le comandó a ésta que cerrará la puerta.

No quería saber de nadie en ese momento. ¿Por qué? Porque cierto consejero entrometido había decidido visitar el patio de entrenamiento durante una de sus sesiones.

 _**Flashback**_

Su espada de madera de práctica chocó contra la de su contrincante, mientras consideraba qué áreas podría impactar con su siguiente ataque. Unos instantes después, cuando se rompió el contacto entre ambas superficies de madera, la suya no tardó en regresar a la dirección que había temporalmente abandonado, en una estocada al costado derecho de la guardia pelirroja con la que estaba luchando en ese instante.

Acertó limpiamente en el blanco que había elegido, y con la distracción, aprovechó para golpear el arma fuera del agarre de la Shtolienen, antes de apuntar su espada hacia la garganta desprotegida de la misma.

Ante ésta acción, que marcó el final de la batalla, el patio de entrenamiento fue inundado en aplausos de parte de la mayoría de los caballeros presentes, incluyendo a su contrincante, que se unió a la ovación, no sin antes dar un paso atrás.

Sin embargo, ésta pronto cesó en su totalidad, y Asuna no pudo evitar sentir un Dejavú. En cambio, aunque la última vez la ovación fue reemplazada por silencio total, ésta fue terminada por el sonido de pasos, y un aplauso lento y sarcástico.

-Mis congratulaciones, su alteza real- Le felicitó el dueño de aquél desagradable gesto, quién probó ser su consejero -Aquella demostración fue en verdad magnífica, aunque... Dudo realmente que con un palo de madera logre algo, aún con una habilidad tan impresionante como la suya.- Dijo, en un evidente tono de burla.

Antes sus palabras, Asuna sintió el ambiente tensarse, probablemente porque los dieciocho guardias que se encontraban allí entrenando, habían tomado aquella oración como una posible amenaza en su contra.

A manera de tranquilizarlos, la joven princesa dio un paso en dirección del lord pelinegro mientras ladeaba su cabeza ligeramente -¿Qué trata de implicar, Lord Kirigaya?- Preguntó, mientras seguía caminando, hasta que se encontraba a tan solo unos ventitantos centímetros, y tenía que levantar la mirada para poder fulminante con la suya amielada a la grisácea que el poseía.

El rió, aunque se notaba la falsedad en su carcajada -no estoy "Implicando" nada, su majestad. Estoy retandola a un duelo. Pero nada como lo que acaba de pasar. Con espadas reales. Pero por supuesto, está en todo su derecho real* de rechazar mi reto.

-¿Quién se cree para hablarle a nuestra princesa así?- Levantó la voz uno de sus caballeros, uno de cabellera celeste y porte de líder.

Unos cuantos otros guardias también se le unieron, vociferando su concordancia con las palabras previamente emitidas por el peliazul.

-¿Yo? No, yo no soy nadie importante. La pregunta es, ¿Lo es usted, para levantar la voz en defensa de su princesa tan a la ligera?

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada gesto despreocupado y sarcástico que realizaba, hacia más y más frustrada a Asuna, quien al final no pudo contener su enojo -Acepto su reto, oh consejero insolente. Tal vez de esa manera finalmente aprenda una lección- Dijo, con toda la compostura que le fuera posible, y en acuerdo, sus caballeros rieron y asintieron, preparando el atuendo de protección necesario para que la princesa saliera mayormente ilesa de aquel combate.

Y una vez que estuvo completamente preparada, Eugeo le entregó su estoque, que a la luz de lo que pronto sería el atardecer, brillaba tal y como un ámbar.

Se ubicó en su postura de batalla, apuntando su arma hacia su aparentemente insolente contrincante; Quien a su vez también se ubicó, aunque en una postura muchísimo más relajada y con más puntos desprotegidos.

Aunque estaba algo confundida por aquella postura, no dejó que tal confusión afectara su concentración.

Después de todo, "Un verdadero caballero sabe vencer en todas las batallas en las que se involucra"; O al menos eso había dicho Alice.

Y su única manera de vencer, era siendo más veloz que el, actuando más rápido que el, y pesando sus opciones antes que el. Tenía que concentrarse en sus punto fuertes si quería ganar aquella batalla, y para ella eran la agilidad y la velocidad.

En cuanto notó que su oponente estaba a punto de realizar su primer movimiento, instantáneamente pesó las posibilidades del ataque, pero al no reconocer la manera en la que se estaba comportando, solo le quedó la otra opción; Atacar antes que el lo hiciera y luego afrontar las consecuencias.

Decidiendose por un rápido corte horizontal en su brazo de espada, avanzó, mientras calculaba la manera en la que podría atacarle.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de realizarlo, se sorprendió al notar su estoque siendo bloqueado por la pesada espada de metal del pelinegro.

La fuerza superior a la suya, y el peso de la mismísima arma, obligaron a Asuna a romper el contacto, y retroceder velozmente, respirando con mayor dificultad, mientras sentía pequeñas perlas de sudor comenzar a formarse en su frente. El, en medio de su propia respiración pesada, sonrió traviesamente.

Ella, presa de la adrenalina y el espíritu competitivo que la poseía, olvidó su única regla al salir de su habitación, mientras devolvía el gesto.

"Por ninguna razón, han de tus labios curvarse hacia arriba. Jamás de los jamases debes sonreír en público".

Decidiendo su siguiente ataque, volvió a aproximarse a su adversario, quien se preparaba para bloquear su golpe. Asuna realizó el mismo movimiento anterior, aunque dirigido a su brazo libre, y cuando éste fue bloqueado por la espada ajena, en lugar de detener el ataque para mantener el choque, lo continuó hasta que su estoque se deslizó fuera del bloqueo de la espada de tonalidad oscura, dejando salir una lluvia de chispas; Y seguido de aquel ataque que sólo era para distraer, realizó el verdadero movimiento de su turno, nuevamente un corte a su brazo de espada, en donde la protección casi no lo cubría, que al suceder ininterrumpido, elícito un fino hilo carmesí que fluyó fuera de la injuria.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, sin la más mínima hesitacion, mientras intercambiaba de brazo, y recuperaba su inicial postura relajada.

Aquel intercambio de ataques continuo, entre estocadas, cortes, bloqueos y contraataques; Hasta que aquel equipamiento de seguridad que se le había otorgado a ambos, estaba hecho jirones, llenos de agujeros y laceraciones poco profundas.

Por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez, ambos nobles se separaron, retrocediendo para recuperar el aliento; Y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el joven Lord de Algade recuperó su postura casi inmediatamente, y al notar esto, la princesa le imitó, también adoptando su postura, a pesar de que aun se encontraba agitada por el previo intercambio. Sin embargo, sus sentidos seguían agudos, por lo que pudo notar el ligero cambio en la postura de su contrincante

Sus corazones latían a mil por hora a causa de la intensidad de la batalla. Por un momento, y sin motivo alguno, la princesa se pregunto si así se habían sentido sus mentores de aquel arte cuando lucharon frente a ella por primera vez a manera de demostración.

Aquella presión, aquellos nervios; El sentir que su corazón saltaría fuera de su pecho en cualquier momento. Y aquel mal presentimiento que le daba la postura de su oponente...

En aquel instante, decidió atacar primero; Y ese fue su peor error. Se conformó con una estocada al hombro derecho, y emprendió el camino que marcaba la trayectoria de su estoque, y en menos de un segundo, su consejero también avanzo en su dirección.

Por la posición actual de su espada, lo tomo como un corte diagonal hacia arriba, desde su izquierda hasta su derecha.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de infligir aquella estocada, la oscura espada del ojigris desvió el golpe, y golpeo la ligera espada fuera de su agarre.

Perdiendo el equilibrio por la acción, se encontró cayendo de espaldas al suelo, tan solo deteniéndose de caer acostada con su mano. En aquel momento, Asuna realmente agradeció utilizar la ropa de entrenamiento de los caballeros femeninos en lugar de sus vestidos de siempre.

Y brillando de un tono café ante las luces del atardecer, la espada de su oponente fue apuntada hacia su garganta. Sus orbes amielados se abrieron en pánico, mientras trataba de retroceder, dejando de lado todo pensamiento racional.

Su oponente, que se alzaba a tal estatura que le haría falta levantar el rostro para poder ver el rostro de él, rió cínicamente, mientras levantaba el mentón de la joven alteza con la punta de su espada -¿... Asustada, su alteza real? Lo supuse.- Vocifero, mientras la expresión oscura que se mostraba en su rostro era complementada por la complacida sonrisa que mostró. Involuntariamente, su cuerpo tembló al verlo. -Qué lástima, princesa, si no puede defenderse contra mí, ¿Como lo hará cuando realmente se encuentre en peligro...?- Continuó, en un tono de voz vacío, mientras la miraba a los ojos con gran intensidad.

Y cuando sintió que la fría espada que casi rozaba su garganta había comenzado a moverse, a manera de reflejo, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero en lugar de sentir dolor, percibió como el arma era alejada lentamente de su piel, hasta que ya no pudo sentirla, y se vio inclinada a reabrir sus ojos. Frente a ella, se encontraba su guardaespaldas y mentor, Eugeo, utilizando su espada azulada para desviar la de Kazuto.

-Eso es más que suficiente, Lord Kazuto. Asuna-sama podrá tener afinidad y habilidad, pero aún es inexperienciada en muchas técnicas; Extender el combate más, sería inapropiado. El duelo se ha dado por terminado; Por lo que se le agradece retirarse del patio de entrenamiento.- Declaró, mientras que Alice ayudaba a la pelirroja a levantarse. -¿O preferiría que los guardias lo escoltaran fuera?- Preguntó, y Asuna pudo notar la impotencia y molestia entremezclada en la mirada de todos sus caballeros

Al notarlo, el noble negó con la cabeza, retirándose el equipamiento de protección, y después de entregárselo a uno de los escuderos allí presentes, se fue.

-Ya es tarde, Asuna-sama. Lo mejor será que regrese adentro- Le aconsejó la rubia, mientras le acompañaba a una de las entradas del palacio.

 ** _**Fin del Flashback**_**

Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, se sumergió en las azuladas aguas de su baño, tratando de olvidar su humillación aunque fuera tan solo por ese instante.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOo_**

La noche era oscura y fría, pero a pesar de las condiciones, la pelirroja princesa salió al balcón de su habitación, y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó asiento sobre la baranda del mismo. No había nada que se pudiera comparar con ver el reino de Aincrad durante la noche.

Cuando ya las velas se han apagado, la gente ya ha regresado a la comodidad de sus hogares, y no hay nada que opaque la belleza de la escena.

La luna y las brillantes estrellas, cual luces iluminaban el paisaje, pero no lo suficiente como para deshacerse del ambiente misterioso que traían las sombras cuando cubrían el lugar con su espeso y oscuro manto.

Allí no se tenía que preocupar de nada ni de nadie, podría sonreír sin ningún compromiso en medio, y actuar como ella quería; Sin importarle la opinión de los monarcas y el consejo real.

Al llegar su tren de pensamiento al suceso de aquella tarde, sintió un leve escozor en sus lagrimales. Y no pudo evitarlo, por lo que dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo.

¿Por qué era que se sentía tan decepcionada de haber desmentido la creencia de que el había sido su acompañante misterioso?

Desde un principio, el muchacho ni siquiera se había comportado cortésmente hacia ella a menos que fuera un acto, como cuando estaban frente a la corte real. Solo era sarcástico, grosero y desagradable en maneras que ella nunca antes había imaginado que alguien podría comportarse hacia ella.

Con fuerza, secó sus lágrimas, involuntariamente debilitando su agarre en la baranda. Puesto a esto, perdió el equilibrio, y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

La habitación de la princesa se encontraba en el segundo piso del palacio, y definitivamente quedaría fatalmente herida si fuese a caer desde tal altura, sin nada para detener su inminente caída.

El miedo inundó todo su ser, mientras perdía parte de su agarre, y temía lo que sabía que le iba a suceder si no se agarraba de algo pronto.

Sin embargo, no supo ni cómo ni porqué, sintió una mano ajena tomar la suya, y otra sostener su cintura con firmeza, para evitar aquel fatal evento del cual hubiera sido víctima de no ser por la ayuda que aquella persona le brindó en aquél instante.

Confundida, trató de ver quien había sido su salvador, pero no logró concentrar su mirada en él, puesto a que poco después notó su mirada volverse borrosa, mientras sentía perder la consciencia.

-Todavía no puedes saberlo, Mi Lady- Le susurró aquél desconocido al oído; Y fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, y me disculpo por el final abrupto XDDD**

 **Admito qué éste capítulo rompió el récord de capítulo más largo que he escrito, que previamente le pertenecía a un capítulo de FAR, creo que el 5, que contaba con 6k y tantas palabras; Ahora le pertenece a éste, con 7.1k (?)**

 **De nuevo, feliz cumpleaños a Sumi. Te deseo lo mejor para el día de hoy!.**

 **Gracias por leer, si les gustó o tienen algún comentario, siéntanse en toda su libertad de enviar un review con sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto, en la KiriAsu Week!**

 **~Orchid**


End file.
